


Home

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Home, Love, bethyl, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: The lyrics up above are from Hold On We're Going Home, by Drake, except I listen to the Pop Goes Punk version, by The Volumes. Hope y'all enjoyed this.





	Home

_You're the girl, you're the one_

_Gave you everything I loved_

_I think there's something, baby_

_I think there's something, baby_

_'Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_'Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be, oh_  
\-------------------------------  
Everything about Beth screamed goodness to him. Not a single mean bone in her body. That's just one of the things he loves about her.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her ponytail.

The way she stands on her tippy toes to kiss him.

But the thing he loves the most? The way she is with him, when it's just the two of them alone. That smile he loves so much is different when it's directed at him.

It's brighter and filled with the love she has for him. She's quicker to laugh when she's alone with him. She doesn't hesitate to tell him exactly what's on her mind.

Whenever he's near her he feels like he's home, like he's complete so long as she's by his side.

He couldn't deny that he had changed. The changes inside of him started the moment they began to spend time together. If he told her she was changing him she would look him dead in the eyes and say she didn't change nothin', it was all there inside of him, hidden by his rough redneck exterior.

So he didn't tell her. He just marveled at himself, her and them being together.

Every now and then he would spook and make an ass of himself, lash out at the girl he loves and then slink away to the woods. Most every time he did that he realized he was being stupid as soon as he opened his mouth. The abused man inside of him continued to lash out. When he calmed down, with the woods surrounding him, he would pick some flowers or find some other form of peace offering before going home to apologize. She would quietly listen to him and then kiss him softly. She never drew it out or made him feel worse about the way he had acted.

It was all of the little things with Beth that added up together to create the one perfect person, the only one for him.

Daryl wasn't going to fuck that up. He'd hold on tight and fight till he was back home where he belonged. With her.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics up above are from Hold On We're Going Home, by Drake, except I listen to the Pop Goes Punk version, by The Volumes. Hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
